The invention relates to a household appliance having a cabinet-shaped housing, comprising a plurality of walls, at least one of which has an arrangement of embossings. In particular the invention relates to a household device in the form of a laundry care device such as a washing machine, tumble dryer or a washer/dryer and also to a household appliance in the form of a refrigerator, a dishwasher, a chest freezer, a hob and the like.
For a cabinet-shaped household appliance which is equipped with at least one drive motor, especially for a washing machine, vibrations often occur during the operating cycle in the walls basically formed from sheet metal or plastic panels. These have a series of disadvantages since they lead to an increased development of especially undesired noises and also impose a strain on the housing of the household appliance. Measures have thus been introduced to counter such vibrations, in particular the side walls of washing machines have been provided with reinforcements. Despite such reinforcements however the vibrations of flat surfaces of the walls still remain too high.
Thus in accordance with DE 82 26 335 U1 the side walls of a household appliance are provided with especially three vertically orientated embossings distributed equally over the entire surface of each side wall. The embossings are embodied as dished areas and are curved outwards in relation to an interior space of the household appliance. What was not considered however was that formation of a plurality of congruent surface sections causes each individual surface section to act as a membrane capable of vibration with its own resonant frequency. A number of identical surface sections with the same resonant frequency lead to an amplification of the noises generated by the vibration exciter at precisely this frequency.
To avoid these disadvantages, in accordance with DE 94 05 986 U1, at least three embossings of the same width narrow by comparison with their length are arranged distributed on a side wall of a household appliance at different distances from one another. This does actually reduce the disadvantages of the vibrations a little and prevents too much noise being generated.